


what if i do?

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Hate Kissing, Kissing, Knives, Love/Hate, kissing and knives, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Flirty character: You wanna kiss me so bad.Stoic character: What if I do?Flirty character: [Turns into a flustered mess]
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	what if i do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fozzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/gifts).



> Here you go Foz, ily <3

"You wanna kiss me so bad," Howard snaps, glaring at Sasha with narrowed eyes.

Sasha glares back, flipping a knife between her fingers. "What if I do?" She asks, a demanding edge in her voice. "What then, _Carter?"_ She emphasizes his name with another flourish of her blade, taking a step towards him.

Howard's face goes pale. "I- er. Um. I just-" he takes a step back, his back pressing against the wall.

Sasha tilts her head slightly, looking at him through narrowed eyes. "What if I do?" Her voice is still sharp, but there's also a tone of curiosity in it this time as she takes another step toward him. The back of Howard's head hits the wall with a soft _thump_ when he tilts it back. As she gets closer, his breathing becomes more ragged. "I- d-do you?" He asks in a shaky voice, his eyes flitting to her lips so quickly she wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't been looking right at him.

In answer, Sasha closes the last bit of distance between them and gently presses the flat of her knife to his throat in the same instant that she presses her lips firmly against his. She takes immense satisfaction in the soft, surprised whimper she pulls from him. After a moment, she takes a step back and starts back to walking in the direction they'd previously been walking in as if nothing happened, smirking at the sounds of protest that follow in her wake.


End file.
